This invention relates to test equipment, and more particularly to test equipment designed to test circuit reclosers.
If a fault occurs in a power line protected by a circuit recloser, the circuit recloser senses the fault and removes power from that line. After a given period of time, the circuit recloser closes and restores power. If the fault condition is still present, the recloser again opens to remove power from the line. If the fault is no longer present when the recloser closes, it remains closed to maintain power on the line. If the fault persists, the recloser opens and closes a given number of times and then latches open. When latched open it must be mechanically reset.
The operational characteristics of a circuit recloser are generally specified by performance curves provided by the manufacture of the circuit recloser. The recloser test set of this invention simulates fault conditions and provides the data necessary for verifying the operation of a circuit recloser as specified by the manufacturer's performance curves.
Examples of prior circuit breaker test sets and relay test devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents; U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,638 to Reis; U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,967 to Milton et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,372 to Elder; U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,178 to Lockyer et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,965 to Russell and U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,804 to Russell. The test set of this invention is specifically designed to test circuit reclosers and represents an improvement over prior art circuit recloser test sets.